zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Water
Water, also known as Spring Water, is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It can usually be collected by means of an empty bottle. Water generally serves the purpose of watering particular plants, but several special types of water with unique properties exist. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Water from a fountain in the Town of Nabooru can be given to a thirsty woman found nearby; once Link has done so, the woman will allow him to enter the house of the Wise Man who teaches Link the Fire Spell. Like the Mirror, there is no has no graphical representation to alert the player that Link is carrying the water. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Spring Water can be obtained by swinging an empty bottle when submerged in bodies of fresh spring water, mostly found in the Woodfall region, with another appearing in the Secret Shrine. Hot Spring Water can also be found on the mountains of Snowhead, and will cool to become regular spring water after a set time. Bottled Spring Water can be poured on Magic Beans planted in patches of Soft Soil, causing them to fully grow, allowing Link to use them as levitating platforms to reach previously inaccessible areas. Spring Water can be sold at the Curiosity Shop for 20 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker When Link first gets the bottle from Medli on Dragon Roost Island, he has to use water to water a dried Bomb Flower. There are pots that contain water, known as Water Pots. A special kind of water, Forest Water, can be found inside Forest Haven. After the water leaves the Forest Haven, Link has twenty minutes before it turns into regular water. During this time limit, the water in the bottle never runs out. As part of a side quest, the water can be bottled and taken to the wilting trees scattered across the Great Sea. Unless every wilted Deku Sprout is watered within the time limit, they will all return to their withered state. Once the water has reverted to regular water, it can be poured out like normal water, thus emptying the bottle. This special water is the source of many glitches. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Water can be collected and poured on the Crenel Beans in the Mount Crenel area, making them grow into vines Link can climb to reach higher ground. Water can also be used to put out the flames inside the fireplaces of homes in Hyrule Town, thus allowing Link to reach these areas while miniaturized. A special kind of water, Mt. Crenel Mineral Water, can be found at a green-colored pond at Mt. Crenel's Base. This piping-hot spring water is required to make certain green-colored sprouts grow and allow Link access to Mount Crenel itself, to reach the Cave of Flames. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Water is not as useful as in previous incarnations. When poured onto a small enough fire it will go out, and it can be used to water Ordon Pumpkins and make them grow. A toxic form of water appears in the Forest Temple during the battle with Diababa. While his Fishing Rod, Link can Bobber Fish in any body of water in the game. When Link enters Lanayru Province, he discovers that the water level in Lake Hylia has gone down and Zora River has dried up, leading to a water shortage in Hyrule Castle Town and causing trouble for Iza and Hena's Playground for Grown-ups and Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication. Link later discovers that Zora's Domain has frozen over and in order to restore the flow of water, Link has Midna transport a large molten rock from Death Mountain to Zora's Domain in order to melt the ice. This restores the flow of water to Zora's River, Lake Hylia, and Hyrule Castle Town. A special type of water, Hot Spring Water, can be purchased from the Goron in southern Hyrule Castle Town, the Goron Hot Spring on Death Mountain, or above the Elde Inn in Kakariko Village, which can be used like a potion, except it cools quickly and turns into regular water. There is also a Goron who sells Hot Spring Water in Hyrule Castle Town, however Link must donate Rupees to Gor Liggs in order to rebuild the bridge connecting Eldin Province to Hyrule Castle Town. After the bridge is rebuilt, Link must transport a barrel full of Hot Spring Water and throw it on to Gor Liggs' Son, giving him enough energy to travel to Kakariko Village to retrieve some Hot Spring Water to sell in Hyrule Castle Town, which earns Link a Piece of Heart. Link can then purchase Hot Spring Water in Hyrule Castle Town, which he can give to a Goron near the blocked road that connects Hyrule Castle Town and Faron Province, who will drink it to gain enough strength to remove the pile of rocks blocking the road. It should also be noted that the icy water of Snowpeak causes Link to suffer half a heart of damage and return to the entrance if he should ever fall into it, similar to falling into a bottomless pit; this damage is magnified to ten hearts if he is wearing the Zora Armor. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Water is used to extinguish the fire gates in the Volcano Summit. There is also Sacred Water that must be poured into the Water Dragon's Basin to heal Faron. Under the Ancient Cistern is polluted water that damages and jinxes Link if he falls into it. In the Silent Realms is a special type of water known as Waking Water: if Link touches it, the Guardians will immediately awaken, regardless of how much time remains on the Spirit Vessel. Most enemies will die instantly if Link knocks them into water. Most Bugs will die if they come in contact with water as well. Pouring water on a Gossip Stone will cause them to shrink and then raise up out of the ground. Water Fruit collect moisture in its hard shell allow it to survive in volcanic region of Eldin Volcano. As they are full of water, Link can use Water Fruits to cold down molten lava to create temporary platforms. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes The Freezard Water material is water from a melted Freezard which is said to be the purest of pure water. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Water (known as '''Bottled Water' in-game) appears as a Food item for Companion Fairies and is classified as a Drink-based food item. Like all food items, there are 3 different grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Level *''Bronze Food'' - Bottled Water *''Silver Food'' - Bottled Tasty Water *''Gold Food'' - Delicious Bottled Water See Also *Forest Water *Hot Spring Water *Sacred Water *Mt. Crenel Mineral Water *Waking Water *Water Dragon's Basin *Water Fruit *Water Pot Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Fairy Foods